An Unwinding War
by Insanity Writer 123
Summary: Summary on Summary Page. This is my first Unwind fanfic, so please be nice and R&R each time I update. Please enjoy the story. Each update will be put up as soon as possible. Some major awesome violence and minor language. WARNING: Do not read if you have not yet read/finished Unwind. This has nothing to do with Wholly.
1. Summary Page

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own this amazing idea of Unwind. I just make it awesome._

* * *

_**SUMMARY PAGE**_

Nearly a year has passed since Connor and Risa has survived the Happy Jack Harvest Camp, and they are on the verge of war! With so many Americans refusing to abandon an easy source of spare, transplantable body parts and organs, the Safe Unwinds are making themselves heard to all Unwind-Supporters.

Tentions are rising as Connor, Hayden, and the other unwind leaders struggle to care for, feed, cloth, and give shelter to any and all AWOL Unwinds.

When a dark and sinister man shows his face, the unwinds will know fear like never before. A mysterious angel tells Connor about war, death, and devastation that is coming. If he dies, Unwinds will lose. If he lives, victory is assured, but temptation for Connor to enter the dark side are strong, as the dark man, leading an army of highly trained Juvy cops, attempts to destroy everything around him. And when the final battle comes, he must stand above the ranks and discover his full potential.

In this stunning fanfic, Connor, Risa, and Lev will know the true meaning of love, betrayal, loss, pain, death, and the unwindings of close friends.

* * *

_Sorry if it's bad. Bad at summaries._


	2. Graveyard Bill

_Disclaimer: I do not own Unwind by Neal Shusterman. _

_~Thanks for reading_

_~Insanity Writer! Unleash the insaneness of you imaginations! ;)_

* * *

**THE GRAVEYARD BILL**

****"Any unwind that escapes from police pursuit and makes it to the confines of The Graveyard located in the Arizona desert will be safe from and harm. If any harm is brought to any teenager inside the Graveyard, that individual will placed under severe government punishment. If an unwind steps out of the confines, he/she will then become, once again, catchable."

-signed by President Benard Greene


	3. Part 1

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own this amazing idea of Unwind. I just make it awesome._

* * *

**PART 1**

**SETTING UP**

****"Your annoying presence in life is what will kill everyone. For it all to end, you must die."

-Mystery Man

* * *

_Sorry if it's bad. Bad at summaries._


	4. Chapter 1

_I do not own Unwind or Connor, Risa, Lev, Hayden, Deigo, and a few others. I do own some fan charries. Stay tuned for more, right here on INSANITY WRITER CHANNEL!_

* * *

_**1. Mystery Man and News Reporters**_

He had hundreds of news stations programed onto his "72 flatscreen television. His eyes narrowed as he flipped each channel, growling at each story he saw. Even though each reporting was different, the topic was always the same.

* * *

**Bay News 9, Florida**

"Following the investigation of a bus sitting on a dirt road off of US 301 near Lakeland," said the anchor behind the desk. "At first, the scene had police befuddled, until they discovered the driver bound and gagged under the last seat. According to her, she was transporting half a dozen unwinds to the Tampa Bay Harvest Camp. She swerved to miss a boy in the road, stopping just off the road. She said she was then attacked by four unwinds, that released the six from the bus, then restrained her to keep her for radioing for help. The ten teens have not yet been located."

* * *

**LA Reporting, California**

"Last night, police infiltrated a safe house containing several unwinds. The safe house was a small motel, owned by Omeo and Barbra Matson. The couple were arrested at the scene. At that time, two thirteen year olds fled into the nearby Death Valley, and have not been found since. The five fifteen and sixteen year olds were taken to the nearby San Franny Harvest Camp, where they were interrogated. The unwinds refused to give away any info, saying, quote: 'We would rather face the Chop Shop than betray our brothers and sisters. Down with unwinding.' Each one is currently being unwound. No further safe houses have been found since."

* * *

**D.C. News, Washington D.C.**

"-revolts around the White House protesting the Graveyard Bill continue. President Greene replied by saying 'enough fugitive teens were being captured daily to provide enough transplantable parts' and that 'risking government lives in the desert is unnecessary.' Protest continues-"

* * *

Mystery Man sighed. He needed more cops to track down them down and he knew it. The problem was so few people decided law enforcement wasn't worth it these days, because they mainly tracked down AWOL Unwinds, perhaps the most annoying duty ever. However, a new plan formed in his mind. Perhaps he could pay off a few citizens to take a short course and form neighborhood watches. Yes, that was an ideal idea! He flipped to the next news station.

* * *

**Phoenix Today, Arizona**

****"A stunning video arrived in our newsroom today, believed to be the Akron AWOL!" shouted the anchorman. "Let's watch!"

A silhouette appeared on the screen. The voice obviously belonged to a teenager. "I'm sure you all know who I am. I am not here to strike fear or to belittle anyone. I'm just here to make one thing clear. You can infiltrate our safe houses, capture our fellow unwinds, and mock us all you want, but you'll _never,"_ the word "never" was spat like a cuss, "break our spirits. We are not Clappers or terrorists, but we are freedom fighters and we will take this battle to the ends of the Earth if need be. All of you who support unwinding just keep that in mind."

* * *

Mystery Man growled angrily and quickly flipped the channel. He hated that kid and he knew he had to somehow remove him from the equation. To do this he'd have to outsmart him, a nearly impossible feat when against the Akron AWOL. He sat back sipping his coffee. He had to place it all together. He needed a plan. So he plotted.

* * *

_Yay! First chapter done already! Next one coming! Please R&R what you think!_


	5. Chapter 2

_I do not own Unwind or Connor, Risa, Lev, Hayden, Deigo, and a few others. I do own some fan charries. Stay tuned for more, right here on INSANITY WRITER CHANNEL!_

* * *

_**2. The Lassiters (one year before)**_

Things weren't the same, they knew it. During the entire Bahamas vacation, Jerry Lassiter noticed that his youngest son, Sam, was depressed throughout the whole trip. Sam was twelve, four years younger than Connor had been. Unlike his brother who was brunette with brown eyes, Sam was a dirty-blond with pale green eyes(the color of summer leaves). "Sam?" Jerry called from his spot on the beach. "What's wrong, son? Aren't you having fun?"

Sam, who had been drawing on sheets of paper, met his father's eyes. "I'm fine" was all he muttered, before going back to his drawing.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nothing."

Jerry knew that the key to picking a child's brain is to see the things they draw and write about. If was going to see what was wrong with his son, he had to see the picture. "May I see it?"

"Not done."

Jerry sighed, but tried to be as cheerful as possible. "Alright. You just let know when you're through."

"Kay." Sam sounded so distant, so far away. Jerry knew he had to act if he were going to help his son. He simply turned and walked toward his wife, Jody. She was lying on her beach chair, staring at the blue sky and fluffy clouds as they passed by. "Honey?"

"Yes," Jerry replied. "What is it, my dear buttercup?"

"Do you think we made the right choice..." she paused. "...the right choice signing Connor over to be unwound?"

Jerry wasn't sure what to say. Two full weeks into their vacation, and their oldest son hadn't been mentioned. He was Connor Lassiter, the only memeber of their once four-member not on the vacation. He had been a trouble maker and Jerry and Jody feared Sam would grow up to be like that, so they did the only logical thing they could think of, they signed a triplicate of Unwinding papers. Connor must have found them because a week before his date, he went AWOL. From what his parents had heard, he'd been captured in Arizona and taken to Happy Jack Harvest Camp, but then died in an explosion right before his unwinding They found this out just yesterday. "I'm sure we did, honey. Think of Sam. He always looked up to Connor and having one trouble son was enough."

Jody's eyes twinkled in the son light, yet they looked dull and pained. "I know." That was it. All she said before she closed her eyes and dozed off.

* * *

An hour later, Sam saw his father walking back toward him. "Hey, son, how's your picture coming?"

Sam felt a growl in his throat. He despised his parents for sending his brother to his death. His father had been the one to tell him his brother died in an explosion at a harvest camp. And he knew it was his parents' faults for signing those papers in the first place. He grunted and handed the rolled up paper to his father.

Jerry smiled as he unrolled, but the smile faded when he glanced over the doodle. "W-what is it?"

"It's Connor. See, that's what he looks like after the explosion. See what you and mom caused?!" Tears outlined his green eyes as he screamed at his father. "It's all your faults! You just had to sign those stupid papers, that made Connor run away, then get caught, then killed! I hate you! I do!" Sobbing, Sam turned quickly and stomped to the hotel. He pictured his father's shocked expression and he felt a little bit better. He wanted his parents to suffer for their choice and to know that Sam was always suffering more.

Plopping on his bed, Sam gazed at an old photograph from two years ago. Fourteen year old Connor had lifted ten year old Sam up onto his shoulders. Their mother and father sat beside them smiling. It was the last family portrait they ever took and ever would take. At least the last one with Connor. The last one where Sam would _ever _feel happy again.

He just couldn't understand why his parents would do it, though. Sure, Connor got into a lot of fights. Sure, he seemed like a bad ass at times, but deep down, he loved his brother. Connor had always let Sam know he loved him. Whenever Sam was being bullied, he just had to run to Connor and Connor took care of it. Whenever Sam was having girl troubles, Connor would sit down and talk him through it to find the best solution. Sam missed his brother deeply. It was heart-wrenching to picture the oldest Lassiter son dead, gone, and at only sixteen.

Sam sobbed and cried and begged God to take his brother to Heaven. _I miss you, big bro! Please be in Heaven. Please be happy! I will carry on your memory by fighting against the evils of unwinding._

* * *

Jerry stared at the drawing in his hands. It showed a dead mangled body, what was supposed to be Connor. Some parts were charred and burned, other parts were missing or twisted in odd angles. There was also a pool of blood scribbled around him. _What have we done? _Jerry Lassiter thought. For the first time in three weeks, he felt tears stinging in his eyes, feeling resentful of his decision to have his son unwound. _Can you forgive us, Connor?_

He sat right there on the beach, sobs rising in his chest. He remembered teaching Connor how to fish when he took on a boat out in the ocean at the age of five. He remembered taking him to his first day of Pre-K, assuring him he'd be alright. He remembered when Connor lost his first tooth, said his first word, first learned to read, first wrote his name. He remembered everything about the teen. And now, every memory was just that, a meaningless vision in Jerry's mind. Without his son actually being there, what use was seeing into the past, into the good memories. Sure, the boy was a delinquent, but his grades were very slowly improving, and Jerry didn't pay any mind to it. He regretted with all his heart the decision to unwind Connor and he would take it all back in an instant if he could.

* * *

Upon returning home to the states, to their lovely house in Akron, Ohio, the Lassiter family was in full melancholy. No one would say a word, no one wanted to. They went their separate ways in the house. Jody to the kitchen to prepare dinner, sobbing whenever she thought of one of Connor's favorite foods. Jerry stepped up into Connor's bedroom, feeling horrible about ever thinking about getting rid of his things. Sam immediately stormed to his room, slamming his door. He spent the rest of that evening until dinner staring at a picture of his brother that sat on his nightstand, brother grinning at him.

Sam could just picture his brother's favorite grin whenever he said a certain phrase. _"Nice socks, Sam." _That never failed to give Sam a chuckle. Now, Connor would never again utter that phrase. He would never grin, or be able to swing Sam around in his arms. Sam again cried, praying for God to send Connor home. "Please, God, please! I want him back! It's not fair!"

In the next room, he could hear his father crying, and knew he was sitting on Connor's bed, holding that little stuffed dog that he'd had since he was a baby. No one, but the Lassiters ever knew that Connor still had "Pup Dog" even as a sixteen year old. His family had respected his wishes and never brought up PupDog in any conversations. Sam once asked him why he kept it. He had replied simply, "Pup Dog was my best friend growing up, and once you make a close friend, it's hard to part ways. Like I could never part ways with you, Sam."

Sam sobbed and sobbed until Jody called him down for dinner and he, once again, had to face his parents.

* * *

**(Present Day)**

"Mom, dad!" They turned. "I know what to do! I'm going to find the Graveyard and help out. That means I'll get to finally meet the elusive Akron AWOL in person!"

"That sounds." It was a dangerous journey, but Jerry and Jody knew they couldn't stop him. So he quickly made his plans and preparations.

* * *

**Whew! Wrote in a day! What will happen next? Must stay tuned to find out! R&R please. Need more reviews! **


	6. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own this amazing idea of Unwind. I just make it awesome._

* * *

_**3. New Unwinds**_

Ranch Jonson pulled close to Passion as the milk truck struck another bump in the road. Kelsey growled and Sadie huffed angrily as milk bottles chimed above them. Kelsey was fourteen, lean with muscled arms and blond hair that spilled her face. Sadie, a thirteen year old, had jet-black hair and pale blue eyes that were constantly scowling at the nearest person. Ranch himself was sixteen with medium-length pale brown hair. His girlfriend had long hair she'd dyed pink, for her nickname Passion, and she was fifteen.

The milk truck finally stopped and they exited to a warehouse. Some older kids military attire were herding all the kids inside. "Hurry up, hurry up!" growled what appeared to be the only girl. "Get into the warehouse before someone is the wiser!"

The teens walked in reluctantly. There were about fifteen others, all obviously teenagers also marked for unwinding by parents or guardians or whatever. A fifteen year old by with a massive goofy smile was sitting between two pretty girls. "And so the guy says 'That's not a hippo! That's just my wife!'" He and the two girls burst out laughing. "Yeah, like that? I got a million more!"

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "I knew a guy like that when I was Florida's bit-"

The boy looked at her. "Now, now, no need for language, sweetheart."

"Do not call me 'sweetheart'!" Her hands were begining to ball into fists, so Ranch intervened before someone got hurt.

"My name is Ranch and this is my girlfriend, Passion."

The boy nodded. "I'm Gene. Welcome to The Hole."

Sadie grimaced. "The _Hole? _Dude, that sounds _so _wrong!"

"I didn't give it that name," Gene replied. "Some kid called Snickers did. I think he went to the bathroom, but he snickers about every joke he makes, dumb or not."

Ranch smiled, feeling a chuckle of his own coming on. "Yeah," he said. "This is Kelsey and that's Sadie."

"Well, welcome! Apparently, we'll be departing from here soon."

* * *

One week passed and seventeen more kids joined them, so that the warehouse began to feel overcrowded. The kids came from all over the country, seeming to be going to the same destination. Ranch wondered just where that was. One of the new arrivals was a tall, dark-haired boy named Ryan, who held a permanant frown on his face. He was constantly talking about how these "Jarheads" as the kids called them were going to either kill them all or deliever them to a Chop Shop. "I don't trust 'em! Not one bit!"

Another boy, who'd come with him, simply laughed aloud. "You don't trust anyone, Ryan!" The boy looked at Ranch and the others. "He's a paranoid schizophrenic!"

* * *

Two more days passed, then there was progress. The Jarheads began whispering amongst themselves, plotting. Soon, they began going around, telling each group of kids the same thing. "Prepare yourselves for final transport. Take nothing with you." Then they moved on to a different group.

"I told you," Ryan said, glumly. "They're either delivering us to a Chop Shop or they're going to kill us all."

* * *

Later that night, the teens were jerked out of a sleep with the sound of shouting. "Hurry up! Get out to the plane and make two lines: one for boys, one for girls! Four to a crate only!"

Ranch wrapped his arms around Passion protectively. "We can't be separated!"

Ryan was glaring defiantly at the Jarheads. "You won't get me in one of those! I ain't going to a Chop Shop!"

"Stop being stupid," said the only girl Jarhead. "We're-"

There was a sudden banging on the metal doors. "This is the police! Open up!"

One Jarhead stepped by the door, one with a heavy Latino accent and a deep voice. "Go to Hell, piggies!" He kicked the door with a heavily booted foot. "Hurry up, guys! They're gettting in!"

The others were scrambling to load of the teens. Gene sighed and grabbed Ryan. "Dude, we have to trust them."

"But-" Before Ryan could protest, Gene dragged him into a crate. "Come on, Ranch! There's room for one more!"

Ranch hesitated, then joined them when Passion climbed into a crate with Kelsey, Sadie, and a girl known as Leigh. Inside the boys' crate, they were sealed into total darkness. Ranch for hear Ryan's panicky breathes as they were loaded into the airplane. They could still hear the shouts.

"I said load them! We're in a hurry!"

"Tell Mike to start the plane!"

"The Feds are getting in!"

"Dump the tar!"

"Not enough time! I'll stay!" It was Latino Voice.

"No!" The girl now had a sob in her voice. "Please! They'll catch you!"

"If I don't do it, they'll catch all of you. I'll see you soon."

At that moment, as if on cue, the airplane engines powered up. "Then I'll stay, too!"

"Please don't. They need you. It'll kill me if something happens to you. Go. Help them deliver these kids to the Graveyard. I'll see you soon."

A pause. "Be careful! Stay alive!" And that was the last voice they heard as the plane began it's taxi down the runway. Ten minutes later, they guessed that they were up in the air.

* * *

The boys kept themselves busy by making conversation. "So..." Gene began. "Who thinks we're all doomed."

Ryan lifted his head. "By pulling me into this crate, you've just helped them murder me! Thank you, Gene."

"You're welcome, Ryan!"

Ranch sighed. In the past half hour, he'd learned that Gene was being unwound because his dad was bored of abusing him and decided to get rid Gene and move onto Gene's younger brother Stu, Ryan was being unwound simply because his parents could no longer stand how jumpy and paranoid he is("The alines will get me!"), and that the fourth boy was Dale and he was being unwound for an actual bad thing.

"What did you do?" Gene asked, elbowing the slightly older boy beside him. "Come on, tell! I told my evil secret, what's yours?"

"I killed a man. With my thumb." The whole crate fell silent and the three others attempted to shift away from him as far as they could. The deep-voiced boy laughed. "Idiots. I never killed nobody! I'm here because I tried to sell my little sister to a drug-dealer for cigarettes. My dad caught me just in time and signed my death papers."

Gene was silent a moment, but only a moment. "Whoa! Mean, but kinda cool. What about you, farm-boy?"

Ranch sighed. "I did grow up on a farm in Kansas. My problem was my dad's most prized rooster. It woke me every morning at four. So one day, I tired of it. I grabbed my .22 shotgun and shot it to death. When I realized what I'd done and how pissed my dad would be, I ran. I found my girlfriend Passion and explained everything. She begged her folks to let me stay, but they refused. Her dad even pinned me to their floor while her mom called the cops. Then Passion kicked her dad between the legs and ran off. I tried to bring her back, but we overheard her dad talking to a cop. 'She's yours if you can catch her.' So we went completely AWOL, following the safehouses. We met Kelsey and Sadie in our first safehouse, at a flower shop owned by an elderly woman Sonia."

Ryan let out a grumble. "What's it matter? At the Graveyard, we're all dead."

"No," Dale replied. "A teacher whose safehouse I bunked in showed us a video explaining a 'Graveyard Bill.' Inside the Graveyard, no unwind may be touched by the government. I think we will be safe."

"I hope you're right." Was the last thing muttered before all four teens fell silent.

* * *

The plane touched down hours later and the voices resumed. "Welcome back! How was...Wait, where's-"

"Captured. He stayed behind to distract some pigs."

"Dear god! We have to save him." There was the sound of splintering wood as the crates were opened. There's was one of the last. "Hello!" came a cheerful voice. "My name is Hayden and I'll be your rescuer today! How's everyone in there?"

"We're fine," Ranch replied, nervously. "Where are we?"

"Purgatory! Also known as Arizona!" The boy was blond with silver braces that his pearly-white teeth didn't seem to need. He had a grin on his face that seemed natural, like he always had it. Ranch stepped out first, followed by Gene, Dale, and Ryan was last because of how reluctant he was. "Don't hit your head on the way out," Hayden warned. The others laughed as Ranch was the only of the four to do so, even with what the blond boy said. The Graveyard wasn't the prettiest of sights, but it was a lot better than expected. There were dead, decommissioned planes everywhere, piles of dismembered plane parts, and crates that were marked supplies.

As the unwinds from the warehouse gathered around the plane outside, unwinds who had been at the Graveyard a while were gathering behind a golf cart, welcoming smiles flashed at the new arrivals. On top of the golf cart was a man-no not a man! A teenager, with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and face littered with cruel scars and burns. On his left arm was graft and on the wrist and forearm was a frightening tiger shark tattoo. Ranch shivered, but he felt better when he heard the soft sound of piano music over by a fighter jet somewhere out of his sight.

The boy smiled. "Welcome all! You are all here because you have been cruelly and carelessly marked for unwinding by your parents, guardians, or whatever. Here at the Graveyard, we have worked tirelessly to establish a safe haven for all unwinds. We hope you will find this a comfortable, yet rewarding stay. I apologize if the climate and conditions are not to your liking, but my Goldens and I do our best. The Graveyard is protected by the law, so you will be safe here"

"Who the hell are you?!" Kelsey screamed from the crowd down the line. Passion and Sadie were on either side of her, safe as well.

The boy on the golf cart gave her a hard look. "Officially, my name is E. Robert Mullard, however," his expression softened into a smile. "Everyone calls me Connor."

"It's Connor Lassiter, the Akron AWOL!" Gene shouted. "Happy Jack! Happy Jack!" A few others joined in the chant, but it quickly died down when Connor's expression turned to a mixture of rage and a grimace.

"No! We will not blow up Chop Shops or kill _anybody!_ We will _think _before acting and catch them all off guard! We will not feed into the image that we're bad kids who are better off unwound! We will infiltrate Chop Shops and buses before they arrive! We will free unwinds all over America and unite them all into one force to end unwinding _for good!"_

And with that, the cheering broke out. Every unwind, even Ryan, was pleased. Passion noticed Ranch and rushed to his side. "We did it! We're safe!"

Ranch kissed her. "Yeah. We are." He watched the Jarheads and Hayden run to Connor as he leaped off the golf cart, whispering too low to be heard because of the cheering. Ranch gave a silent prayer for the captured unwind, hoping for his safe return.

* * *

_**Bingo! Chapter Updated! R&R! Need more reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 4

_I do not own Unwind or Connor, Risa, Lev, Hayden, Deigo, and a few others. I do own some fan charries. Stay tuned for more, right here on INSANITY WRITER CHANNEL!_

* * *

_**3. Connor**_

"What?! Damn those cops!" Connor felt a knot of rage twisting up inside his mind. Diego, who'd been a good friend since they'd first arrived at the Graveyard in a crate with Diego, Hayden, and an asmatic boy everyone called Emby almost a year ago. Now Diego was captured, probably hauled off to the nearest Chop Shop to be brutally harvested for every single piece of him. It would be his death. "Hayden, tell Mike to get the helicopter ready!" Connor ordered and Hayden rushed off. He turned to his newest Goldens. One was a girl named Carla, whose parents had never wanted a daughter. The other was a tall boy named Jordan whose parents felt they had too many children. Carla had short red hair and dark green eyes. Jordan had dark brown hair and light brown eyes. "Carla, tell Emby to come to my jet. Jordan, tell Risa."

The two hurried away as Connor headed into the customized jet he shared with his beloved Risa. They had managed to place up a television, hooked up to a cable system that was donated by Brighthouse Networks, who supported the Anti-Unwind Campaign, always willing to do what was necisary. The jet had two rooms, plus a restroom that had been set up, specially designed for Risa with her disability. Risa and Connor each had a seperate room, but they occasionally slept beside each other, mainly because they could do much since Risa's spince fracture, but he loved to inhale the scent of her(medicine and lilacs) and whisper to her how much he loves her.

It was five minutes later when Emby hurried in, wheezing from running there and taking steady puffs of his Xolair. Connor remembered how the asmatic boy had disappeared, then two weeks later, returned to the Graveyard. He told about how the Admiral was Mr. Dunfee and how the whole tale was blown out of whack. The Dunfees were collecting parts from their unwound son, but they weren't killing anybody.

"What's going on?" Emby inquired when he'd caught his breathe. "Carla was hysterical!"

Connor turned to him, just in time to see Risa rolling her wheelchair up the ramp. "Jordan told me what happened. Diego was kidnapped."

"Oh," Emby replied with a nod. "That explains why Carla was acting the way she was." Everyone knew that Diego and Carla had been close since he'd rescued her from certain death when she fell into a river fleeing from some police. They'd actually been more than close, more like inseparable. Connor knew they were in love and if he could help it, they'd survive to be together in adulthood. They had to.

Jordan walked in behind them. "We were preparing to load them and then we were surprised by the police. They showed up, demanding to come in, so we had to load the Unwinds as quickly as possible. We were all almost captured, but Diego let himself get captured so we could escape."

Connor nodded and turned his eyes to Risa and Emby. "I'm going to organize a strike rescue team to deploy to Utah. I need you two to hack into the computer systems of all Utah harvest camps and figure out which one reports having a captured Unwind in the Golden Wear." "Golden Wear" was the military outfits that were worn only by Connor's specially chosen Goldens, his mission people. "I want Donnie, Hayden, and you, Jordan, ready by tonight."

"I want to come, too!" They turned to see Carla standing in the jet's doorway. Her hair was disheveled, obviously from burying her head in her pillow to cry. The ugly streaks beneath her eyes showed how her tears that had flowed freely were steadily drying up. "I want to be there to help spring Diego."

Connor shook his head. "No. We need you here. And also, you're in no condition to-"

"Please Connor!" Her ash-gray eyes teared back up, threatening to escape once again from her eyes. "Please. I'm begging you."

Connor gave an exasperated sigh. "Alright. You win. Jordan, do you mind staying here?" The fifteen year old nodded and walked away. "Good. Carla, Hayden, be ready for deployment by sundown. Tell Donnie, too." The nodded and hurried off. "Emby, I need that Chop Shop, stat!"

"Working on it! Accessing all known harvest camps in Utah." He was typing away on a keyboard as rapidly as possible. "There are fifteen Chop Shops accounted for. It'll take me about an hour to open and analyze their files."

"Alright. You do that, Emby."

"Connor?" Risa rolled up to him. "Is three people really enough of a strike team?"

"No," he replied. "But it isn't three members, it's four. I'm leading the rescue team."

"Are you sure that's a good idea. Every supporter of Unwinding is out for you to be unwound already, even if you are too old for it. They're trying to push a bill as it is that will allow for anyone marked for unwind to be unwound, even if they're seventeen and older. That's what worries me the most."

He placed a tender hand on her cheek, the tiger shark on his arm(once belonging to Roland, Connor's biggest enemy) seeming to smile at her. "I'll be alright. Don't you worry." He kissed her and turned, walking out of the jet.


	8. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own this amazing idea of Unwind. I just make it awesome._

* * *

_**4. Risa**_

She sighed as Connor stepped out of the jet. Sometimes she could only worry about him. He was about to risk his life in a dangerous, possibly suicide mission, to save one of their own. Going into the heart of a harvest camp, so much can go wrong. He could be captured and taken straight to the Chop Shop(cops don't even pay attention to ages anymore). He could be shot to death by a cop(most have begun using real guns against any kid in golden military wear). He could be captured and tortured. So, Risa found she had a lot to worry about.

Risa gave a sigh and turned her chair to Emby's computer. "Any luck?"

The asmatic shook his head. "Nope. He's not at the Alpine Harvest Camp, Clinton Harvest Camp, or the Salt Lake Harvest Camp. I'm still checking the rest."

"Alright. We just have to find him."

"We will," Emby muttered. "I met him when we were first coming here. Didn't learn a lot about him, but what I did learn is he's a tough guy. If need be, he can handle himself."

Risa nodded. "You're right. He can."

Emby spent half an hour on the PC before he finally cried "Eureka!"

"Who even says 'Eureka' anymore?" Hayden grinned, after he'd come back in to gather tranq guns at Connor's order. "That is such a science fiction thing to say. Did you discover gold?"

"Shut up," Emby muttered, tapping a key and zooming in on a map. "Should have known. The Eureka Harvest Camp." He paused, his eyes scanning some text, then he read aloud. "'Police captured sixteen year old Diego Ortez from New Mexico. Interrogations revealed no information. Scheduled for unwinding tomorrow at 8 a.m.' That's him alright!"

Risa nodded, rolling her chair toward. "I'll tell Connor."

She rolled outside to see Connor speaking to Donnie with Carla standing up straight right beside him. Donnie was only thirteen when his dad signed his Unwinding forms five months ago. Donnie had stolen a few things from a store, broke a few windows of a cop car, and tried to make a move on his stepmom after drinking a little too much stolen Tequila.

"The plan is crazy," Donnie muttered quietly, then his eyes filled with brightness and he exclaimed, "I like it!"

"I knew you would," Connor replied with a bit of a grin. "If things go right, we should be in and out in a matter of half an hour. Hopefully, with no casualties."

"Yeah," replied Donnie, stretching his arms above his head. He was easily five inches shorter than other thirteen year olds, but for his height, his stamina and muscular power was unmatched even the oldest unwind. "A mission is just what I need. Haven't been on one in a month. This what my bones need." Usually, newbies had to wait at least six months before beginning to go on missions, but there was just something everyone trusted about Donnie that made them put him on the front line in just three months. "Plus, a suicide mission, of all kinds this perfect!"

"I agree," said Carla. "And we are not leaving until we have Diego with us!"

"Connor," Risa called, rolling up to him. "Emby found it. Tell Mike to locate on his Chop Shop map 'Eureka Harvest Camp.'"

Connor nodded and walked to the helicopter where everyone knew that a young man named Mike spent most of his time.

* * *

_**Bingo! Chapter Updated! R&R! Need more reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer_:_ I don't own, nor will I ever own this amazing idea of Unwind. I just make it awesome._

* * *

_**5. Connor**_

Mike's whole world was practically spent flying planes and helicopters. He loved, but there was nothing he loved more than his little sister Michelle. Michelle was only fifteen, while Mike was twenty. Both of them had witnessed their father beat their mother to death. Their father then turned his drunken rage on them, but Mike managed to get a pistol his father kept under the bed and shot his father in the stomach. The man survived and told everyone that Mike and Michelle killed their mother and tried to kill him. The two, fearing for their lives ran off and found their way here, where Mike's piloting skills came in handy.

Mike was preforming a diagnostic on the systems when Connor walked in. "Hey, Mike! We have a mission and need to you to pilot your chopper!"

Mike grinned. "You came to the right man, boss!" Many of the Goldens, such as Donnie and Mike, had taken to calling Connor "boss". He didn't mind, as long as the important jobs were done.

"Alright. We leave at midnight."

"Rodger that, boss!" Mike replied, speaking with his usual pilot talk. "My Sister Bird will be ready." Mike had named all aircrafts that came through the Graveyard, his favorite being his privately owned helicopter, whom he called Sister Bird.

Connor turned to leave, but Mike stopped him. "Hey, Connor," the man said, leaping down from his chopper. "Michelle had a nightmare last night, where you were shot dead. Be cautious when rescuing Diego."

Connor nodded. "I will. Don't worry. What could go wrong on this mission when I have my strongest Goldens?"

* * *

The Strike Team left at midnight like Connor said. It was a seven hour flight to the camp, which gave them only one hour to locate Diego and spring him. Sounded easy enough!

Connor looked at his Goldens. Carla gripped the tranq gun she held so hard, her knuckle had turned snow-white. Donnie was sorting through the different weapons that had been acquired from the many missions, from tranq guns to sniper rifles to machine guns. Hayden was cleaning the stainless steel switchblade that he'd taken from the body of a dead unwind that they'd come across during a previous mission.

Connor sighed, hoping he wasn't taking them all to their deaths. Things had changed in the past months. They hadn't heard from Lev since he began having the explosive liquid removed. Connor was pleased that it made him un-unwindable. Risa has gotten used to being in a wheelchair and is always quite optimistic, always helping in any way she could.

"We're approaching on their sixth! I say about three minutes before we touch down! I see a good LZ on the other side of these trees." Mike's radio-in were always full of military talk.

"Rodger," Connor answered. "Circle around and I'll call in when we're ready to be picked up."

"Affirmative, Mike out!"

After the landing, Connor stared out over the camp. Somewhere within it, Diego was trapped and it was the duty of the strike team to spring him and bring him home to the Graveyard. _Hold on, Diego, _he thought as the others readied themselves. _We're coming._

* * *

_**Sorry it took so long! Very busy, but...Chapter Updated! R&R! Need more reviews!**_


End file.
